


Your Body is A Wonderland

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Body Horror, Body Worship, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: "Tony, why don't you ever take your shirt off when we have sex?" Peter asked over breakfast one morning, making Tony choke on his coffee.In which Tony is insecure about his scars, and Peter shows him how beautiful he is.





	Your Body is A Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank @unemployedpotatoskin on tumblr for sending in the ask that inspired this pile of sweet sin.

Tony Stark was a lot of things: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, just to name a few. But one word Peter Parker never dreamed he'd attribute to Tony was insecure. Which was why, three months into their relationship, Peter finally had to ask him. 

 

"Tony, why don't you ever take your shirt off when we have sex?" he asked over breakfast one morning, making Tony choke on his coffee. Peter bit his lip, waiting for him to recover. 

 

"I, uh, well I didn't think you'd notice that, or care to be honest," he said, avoiding Peter's eyes. 

 

"Of course I'd notice, Tony, we have sex multiple times a day. We've been together three months. I already asked Pepper about it and she said you never did it with her. So why?" Tony sighed and looked down at his feet.

 

"You're young, Peter, I don't really expect you to understand," he said, making Peter scoff.

 

"Oh whatever, Tony, I've literally died, I'm sure I can deal with whatever's underneath your shirt. You won't even let me take showers with you," he said, feeling a little guilty when Tony flinched at the reminder. They tried not to talk about that, but Peter was more than a little irritated at the moment. 

 

"Peter, it's not pretty under here, okay? It's pretty gruesome and I don't feel like traumatizing you when I'm trying to make you feel good," Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm not a child, Tony. I can handle a few scars," he said.

 

"Pete, please, why is this a big deal? I don't like  _anyone_ seeing my scars, not just you."

 

"You let Steve, and Pepper. I'd be willing to bet Rhodey has seen them, too. So why not me?" Peter was getting frustrated now, angry tears pricking at his eyes. 

 

"Because I never want you to see me as weak," Tony said, almost like he couldn't stop didn't want to but couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. Peter gaped at him, and he sighed again, getting up and moving to Peter's side of the table. He took Peter's hands in his own and kneeled down. 

 

"Rhodey, Pepper, and - for a short time - Steve all took care of me. I relied on them much more then they ever relied on me. Because of that, it was easier for me to allow them access to the things i hate most about myself. But Peter, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I don't want you to see me as weak, or lesser, because I wasn't always the guy you looked up to for so long." Peter's breath caught in his throat at the admission, at the burning sincerity in Tony's eyes. He took his hands out of Tony's to cup his jaw - gently, lovingly - and press a chaste but earnest kiss to his lips. 

 

"Thank you for opening up and telling me that," he said. "It makes me so happy that you trust me enough to admit to your insecurities. But Tony, I am in love with  _you_. All of you, from the inside out. You could lose half your leg and go bald from radiation poisoning and I would still want to spend every moment with you, like this. I know I'll never be able to understand what you see when you look in the mirror, but I can promise you that the only thing I see when I look at you is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

 

He saw tears welling up in Tony's eyes, so before he could begin to think too hard, Peter surged forward, kissing him hard. He was relieved when Tony returned the kiss enthusiastically, a hand coming up to curl Peter's hair through his fingers. Peter pulled back with a reluctant groan, as though tearing his lips from Tony's physically pained him. 

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., clear Tony's afternoon. Tell Pepper it was my fault," Peter said, pupils so wide his eyes were pure black. 

 

"Boss?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, wishing for Tony to confirm he was okay with the order. Tony swallowed hard and licked his lips. 

 

"Do it," he said, his voice husky. Peter pressed another soft kiss to his lips, rising to his feet and pulling Tony up as he went. He took his hands and lead him to their bedroom, giving him kisses as they went. 

 

"Do you trust me?" he asked, expression open and earnest. Tony bit his lip and nodded. Peter grinned. 

 

"Take your pants off, please," he said, turning them around so that Tony's knees pressed against the bed frame. Tony did so, looking apprehensive but eager. Peter rewarded him with another kiss, deeper this time, his hand on Tony's chest, pressing him down onto the mattress, climbing on top of him in order to keep their lips sealed. He brushed his fingers along the hem of Tony's t-shirt, pushing them up under the fabric and pulling his head back to see Tony's reactions. His breath was shaky but the look in his eyes was steady. Peter pressed kisses down his neck as he pushed the shirt up slowly, grazing his teeth over Tony's soft skin before sucking it gently past his lips. His fingertips were brushing over Tony's heart now, the fluttering of his pulse grounding Peter. It was just what he needed to find the courage to coax Tony into the sitting position and finally pull the shirt off. Peter leaned back, drinking in the sight of Tony's chest for the first time. 

 

He was breathtaking. His olive skin was flushed with arousal, and perhaps nerves, stretched over lean, firm muscles. The scars that Tony seemed to loathe only added to his beauty, in Peter's eyes. It showed him that Tony was a fighter, a survivor. He pushed Tony back against the mattress, tracing each bump and imperfection with reverence. Tony's breathing was growing somewhat labored, but Peter would soothe his fears. He leaned down, pressing feather light kisses to each scar, tracing them with his tongue, worrying the raised flesh between his teeth. He could feel Tony's cock hardening against his own, spurring him on.

 

"You're beautiful." he murmured against Tony's skin, making the man shiver. "So gorgeous, the most perfect person I've ever laid eyes on." Tony was whimpering softly now, quivering beneath Peter's hands and mouth. He continued the worshiping touch until his lips met the elastic of Tony's boxers. He looked up, meeting Tony's warm eyes, and mouthed at the head of his cock through the cotton. Tony groaned, deep in his chest, before his head fell back against the pillows. His fingers wound through Peter's hair, urging him on. 

 

Peter was so hard it hurt, and they had barely started. 

 

"Tony, I want to take you dry," he said, just blurting out the words as they formed in his mind. Tony's head snapped back up, worry filling his face. 

 

"Peter, I don't know - " Peter surged forward and silenced him with a deep kiss. 

 

"You came inside me at four am, we fuck every few hours, I'll be fine," he said, and before Tony could protest, Peter was pulling his boxers down and taking his cock in hand, thumbing at the slit. Tony practically whined and gripped at Peter's hips. Peter grinned and reached behind and down, plunging two fingers inside himself up to the knuckle. He moaned at the familiar burn, pumping the digits quickly, before gripping Tony's cock in his other hand and sinking halfway down in one swift motion. He whined at the sting, his dick twitching at the shock of pain. Tony groaned again and dug his fingers into Peter's hips so hard there would surely be bruises, despite his superhealing abilities. 

 

"Fuck, Tony, you're amazing," Peter moaned, slowly lowering himself down to the hilt. Tony's were clenched shut, his mouth hanging open to let out wrecked whimpers and moans. Peter wasted no time, flexing his thighs to lift himself almost all the way up before slamming himself back down, setting up a punishing rhythm. 

 

"You're so beautiful," Peter panted as he fucked himself on Tony's cock, wanting Tony to  _feel_   how much he loved him. "Everything about you, like you were made for me." Without slowing his pace he leaned down, continuing his earlier attentions to the scars littering Tony's torso. He only stopped to mutter things like "absolutely perfect" and "stunning" against Tony's skin. He could feel Tony shaking beneath him, could hear the choked sobs spilling past his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted to devour Tony, until they were one, until nothing could ever separate them. He could feel his orgasm building, his pace somehow quickening as he nailed his prostate with each downward thrust. 

 

"Fuck, I love your cock, always fucks me so good, I'm so close," he whined. And then Tony was pulling Peter down by his neck, kissing him almost desperately. Peter could feel the dampness on Tony's cheeks, and his heart felt like it would burst from how much he loved the man. 

 

"Cum inside me, Tony, please," Peter said, almost pleading, squeezing hard around him and grinding down. Tony threw his head back with a shout, his warm seed shooting deep into Peter. The sensation threw Peter over the edge himself, his vision going white with the sensation. He collapsed on top of Tony, feeling their hearts beat in tandem. After taking several moments to catch his breath, Peter looked up at Tony with a grin. 

 

"I think I like taking care of you," he said. 

 

Tony just laughed.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @peterparkerisaslut on tumblr


End file.
